The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive (2016 film)
The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive is the sequel to the 2008 superhero film based on the Marvel comics character of the same name; The Incredible Hulk. The film sees Mark Ruffalo reprise his role of Dr. Bruce Banner / the Hulk from both The Avengers ''movies. Marvel studios hired ''The Bourne Legacy ''director Tony Gilroy to direct and ''RED ''writers Joe and Erich Hoeber for the screenplay. The film also stars Liv Tyler, William Hurt, Brian Patrick Wade and Jeremy Renner. The film was officially released on June 18, 2016. 'Cast' *'Mark Ruffalo as '''Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk *'Brian Patrick Wade '''as '''Carl Creel' *'Liv Tyler' as Betty Ross *'Jeremy Renner '''as '''Clint Barton / Hawkeye' *William Hurt as General Thunderbolt Ross *'Josh Holloway' as Dr. Leonard Samson Powers Boothe '''has been confirmed to reprise his role as '''World Security Council Leader from both The Avengers ''movies. '''Maximilliano Hernandez '''is confirmed to reprise the role of '''S.H.I.E.L.D.' agent Jasper Sitwell. Ray Parks '''has also been cast for the stop-motion capture role of '''Wendigo. Tim Blake Nelson plays Samuel Sterns / Leader '''in a mid-credits scene where he is revealed to be working with General Thunderbolt Ross in an attempt to take down the '''Hulk. 'Production' The film's announcement came from Kevin Fiege who attended the July 2014 San-Diego Comic Con alongside Mark Ruffalo as part of the Marvel Studios panel which also included a first feature-length trailer for Edgar Wright's Ant-Man, footage from Joss Whedon's The Avengers 2 and the announcements of Iron Man 4 ''with a release date of May 4, 2016, ''Ka-Zar ''with a release date of July 29, 2016 and ''Thor 3 ''with a release date of August 21, 2017. During the panel Fiege talked about what how the film would go back to the theme of the Hulk's good old days, when he was still a fugitive and on the run from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Hulk Busters and mentioned that the script had been completed and was written by ''RED ''writers Jon and Erich Hoeber. Fiege also confirmed that not Nick Fury himself but certain other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will appear and play a large role in the film. In early August of that year Joss Whedon announced that he will serve as executive producer on the film and confirmed that the Hulk's appearance will be the same as that of the Avengers movies. In October 2014, Fiege confirmed ''The Bourne Legacy ''director Tony Gilroy has signed on to direct and stated that filming is scheduled to begin in February 2015. Later that month Gilroy announced that Jessica Chastain had been cast as Betty Ross. In December that year Fiege confirmed that filming is scheduled to begin in the first week of February 2015 in Malselv, Norway and that Viggo Mortensen was closing in on a deal to play General Thunderbolt Ross. Gilroy later that month confirmed that Mortensen had backed out from playing General Ross and announced that actor Tom Selleck was preparing the sign a deal to portray the character. In January 2015, Selleck was officially cast as General Ross. As of January 2015, Josh Holloway entered negotiations to star as an unknown character in the film. Later in January it was confirmed that Holloway was cast as Doc Samson. That same week it was announced that Jeremy Renner would reprise and play a large role as agent Clint Barton in the film. Filming began in Norway in February 2015, and Randy Courture was confirmed for the part of Carl Creel, the film's primary villain. In April 2015, it was announced that Ray Parks would play the stop-motion capture Wendigo, a similar process of creating the creature was used to create the Hulk in both ''The Avengers ''movies and this film. At the July 2015 San-Diego Comic-Con, Fiege, Ruffalo, Chastain, Renner, Courture and Holloway attended the Marvel Studios panel to show off a first theature-length trailer for the film as well as announce the titles of both ''Thor 3 ''and ''The Incredible Hulk 2 ''to be ''Thor: The Burning Earth ''and ''The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive. At the panel Fiege also announced two new films that have entered production; Captain America 3 ''and ''The Black Panther set for release dates on April 11, 2017 and August 9, 2017. Filming on The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive ''officially concluded in late July 2015. The first feature-length trailer which was shown off at the San-Diego Comic-Con hit the web in December 2015. Following the release of ''The Avengers 2 ''in July 2015, Fiege announced that with the continued popularity of the Hulk, ''The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive ''would most likely be receiving a sequel planned for a summer 2019 release at the earliest. By February and March 2016, second and third trailers would be released. The film's premiere took place in New York on June 1, 2016 and the film was officially released in theaters around the world on June 18, 2016. 'Sequel' Following the premiere of ''The Avengers 2 ''in May 2015, Kevin Fiege confirmed plans for a sequel to ''The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive ''and stated that the earliest possible release would be the summer of 2019, following the planned release of ''The Avengers 3 ''in May 2018. During the film's premiere Mark Ruffalo expressed interest in reprising the role of Bruce Banner for both ''The Avengers 3 ''and ''The Incredible Hulk 3. Quotes *Bruce Banner: Things haven't been the same since Sokovia, Betty. **Betty Ross: Why? **Bruce Banner: The other guy had an affair with a Russian friend of his. 'MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)' *'Phase 1:' **''Iron Man'' **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Iron Man 2'' **''Thor'' **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''The Avengers'' *''Phase 2:' **'''Iron Man 3 **''Thor: The Dark World'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' **''Avengers: Age Of Ultron'' **''Ant-Man'' *''Phase 3:' **'''Captain America: Civil War **''The Incredible Hulk: The Deadliest Man Alive'' **''Thor: RagnarokHULK **Black Panther'' **''Captain Marvel'' **''Avengers: Infinity War''AVENGEHS Category:Sequel Category:Hulk